


Trapped! (With A Giant Boy!)

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Birthing, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Cock Cleaning, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, F/M, Giant Boy, Horror, Humiliation, Hung At Birth, Hung Shota, Mind Break, Raceplay, Racial Degradation (White/Asian), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smegma, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, body growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Cellular biology researcher and Asian bombshell Mika Tam is trapped with a young boy who has been injected with a growth serum - and made to complete a degrading breeding experiment.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Trapped! (With A Giant Boy!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned story.

When researcher Mika Tam arrived at Valkyrie labs at the strange hour of eleven-o’clock PM, her normally pretty face was pulled into a scowl that made her look older than her twenty-six years. She was a beautiful scientist with black hair that cascaded down the back of her lab coat - and even in the modest, business-like dress of a scientific it was clear that her body was what the lab assistants called ‘thicc’ when she wasn’t within earshot. She would not have responded kindly to such remarks. Mika didn’t mind if she was admired, but she wanted it to be for the right reasons. She was out to make a name for herself in the scientific world, and had planned to do so by not compromising in any area - whether it be appearance, fitness, education, or effort. Her feet clacked through the parking lot in tasteful heels, she wore dark leggings beneath a pencil skirt and a white lab coat. Her eyes, almond-shaped and sea grey, glimmered in the harsh light of the lot’s one temperamental streetlamp.

Not for the first time, Mike asked herself how she’d ended up stuck on such an awful project, with such an awful director.

She’d received a text instructing her to show up at Valkyrie Labs at an ungodly hour, and had immediately rolled her eyes and fetched a deep sigh. It was from her boss, the head researcher Karen Smithee. Mika had grown to loathe Karen over the course of the previous eighteen months; the ‘project director’ was a glasses-wearing, brown-haired, large-breasted taskmistress who didn’t  _ look _ like a scientist and certainly didn’t  _ act _ like one. As far as Mika was concerned, the project Karen was working on - a growth agent meant to bolster the U.S. meat market by producing extra-large cows and chickens (and, thus, extra-large steaks and McNuggets), was nothing but a pipe dream built on shaky science. She spent most of her days injecting rats and recording the effects - usually a whole lot of nothing.

In over two years of research and with the squandering of millions and millions of dollars (not to mention untold numbers of lab rats and white mice), the cell trigger injection had only worked twice, and Karen and Mika had no idea why and what conditions had caused it. They had repeated the experiment time and time again - inject rodents and observe them - with mostly the same lack of results. Once, a mouse had grown in size by almost 50% in a few short hours, before becoming extremely aggressive and passing away. And two months ago, another specimen grew by almost 80%, living for several days afterward and showing no ill effects except, again, for additional aggression. It had bitten right through one of Mika’s rubber gloves, leaving quite a wound. Other than those two instances, nothing. No hints of progress. No useful data. 

Dubious project aside, Karen was the most unprofessional scientist that Mika had ever worked with. She was rude, absent-minded, and kept an unsanitary research space. Karen also dressed extremely immodestly, which Mika believed was because she needed to shake her tits in the face of the people funding the project in order to keep the money faucet turned on. Her large, blouse-stretching funbags were unbecoming of an academic! Mika - who was rather large-chested herself, but took care to at least wear a bra - had struggled all her life to be taken seriously in the close-knit community of cellular biologists - only to be upstaged by her Caucasian boss, who as far as Mika was concerned might as well have been named Tits McGee for all the dignity and class she brought to the profession.

And, as miserable as Karen was to Mika, she was equally inappropriate in indulging her pain-in-the-ass son Bobby, who was perpetually hanging around the lab and making Mika’s life more difficult. Karen allowed the bratty, foul-mouthed ten-year-old to have the run of the premises and pester Mika as she tried to collect data. He asked constant questions and then complained when he couldn’t understand the answers. When Mika puzzled over strange test results, the brown-eyed, blonde-haired, lanky elementary-schooler brayed about how she was ‘taking forever’ and how he thought Asians were ‘supposed to be good at math’. He ate sandwiches in the testing area and left the crumbs everywhere, or even fed them to the mice, invalidating the results of their studies. Worst of all, he sometimes let the mice loose and used them to play jokes of a sort only a boy with a child’s amoral cruelty could devise. Once, he had even climbed up on a table and dropped a live rat down the back of her lab coat.

When Mika complained to Karen about Bobby being disruptive, she was told that it was  _ she _ who was being difficult, that she had no sympathy for a working woman who couldn’t afford to pay for a sitter (which was bullshit, Mika knew) and that perhaps her ‘exotic background’ had made her insensitive to the bond shared by  _ Caucasian mothers _ and their sons. 

Often, while doing the work that Karen Smithee was unwilling to do herself, or babysitting her ever-annoying, rude, bratty son, Mika overheard the head researcher in her office, bargaining and begging for more funding, claiming that they were on the verge of a breakthrough and only needed a few more months of cash. Karen had no chill when it came to raising capital to keep the experiment going. She teased, blackmailed, threw tantrums, and more than once made inappropriate offers to male angel investors. In one absurd instance, Karen had tried to get Mika to double-date with her while wearing a cheongsam, in order to wring more funding out of a couple of horny whales. The instruction was to just play along and act really submissive, so that, and this was a quote: “ _ The money men might pay for some sucky sucky _ ”. 

Mika refused, saying she was a scientist, not an escort. She had a great body, and could have foregone a career in science to become a camgirl like her cousin Sabrina, who made three times as much as Mika online, advertising herself as a ‘Hot Asian submissive teen’, despite being twenty-nine years old. The horny cam-watchers couldn’t treat Mika any worse than her current boss Karen did, and certainly, such a job wouldn’t involve being bitten by rats or called “ching chong” by a ten year old (in a sing song voice, repeating the phrase over and over again as he laid on a dissection table and swung his feet). 

But trading on her exotic eastern beauty wasn’t what Mika wanted. She  _ wanted _ to be a scientist. 

Unfortunately, she had the misfortune of being stuck with an awful boss in an awful situation. Karen, who had made it clear that she would blackball Mika from the scientific community if she complained or quit, really was  _ the worst _ . Her offenses ran-the-gamut from uncalled-for bouts of ill humor, screaming, an unfair workload, to endless low-key racist remarks that made the hairs on Mika’s neck prickle. Once, she had overheard Karen in her office, complaining to the money men that she wasn’t making progress because “ _ I have this rice burner immigrant working for me, who barely speaks any English - it’s really holding the project back _ ”. Mika had raged inside - she had grown up in Seattle, and her English was just fine! 

All of this - the mistreatment, the racism, the poor prospects of the experiment, and the money troubles, had pushed Mika to the edge. She had been ready to quit. Had  _ planned _ to quit, in fact. 

Until the strange text message about a ‘breakthrough’, informing her that she was ‘needed urgently at the lab’. The text that had brought her out to the darkened building just before midnight on a Saturday.

The trouble started almost immediately, at the front door.

Her keycard didn’t work. No matter how many times she swiped it, the card reader wouldn’t let her in. Eventually she texted Karen, who texted back that she’d ‘had to change security’ and would let Mika in by remotely unlocking the door via the observation room control panel. The lab consisted of three major rooms - the main lab, basement storage, and the observation room, and the latter had cameras pointed at every experiment so the results could be recorded. The front door mag-lock clicked as Karen disengaged it.

The lab was dark. Mika brushed her shining black hair, shoulder length, behind one ear as she peered into the strange dim. There were specimen tanks and dishes - containing rats in various stages of dissection - and these were backlit by an eerie green glow. And she could hear the snuffling of dozens of other rats in their enclosures. She had half-expected to come in and see one extremely large rat - that was, after all, the point of the project - but nothing was evident at a glance. She reached out to find the light switches and pulled them. Nothing happened.

“Karen, turn the damn lights on!” she yelled, starting to feel a bit nervous. She scanned the ceiling, knowing that’s where many of the cameras were. “Karen?” Silence. She inhaled and tried again. “Dr. Smithee, are you there?”

Her phone chimed and she received another text:

_ basement _

That’s all it said. Just one word - ‘basement’. Mika proceeded onward. White women, she decided, were crazy. She further decided she would perform whatever duty Karen had planned for her, to avoid a confrontation, and then remotely submit her resignation. The project was going to shut down anyway - she had overheard Karen failing to secure funding time and again, no matter how much she offered to go to drunken business dinners and let lecherous investors grab her enormous tits.

Mika crept along through the silent main lab, surrounded by those eerily-glowing tanks with floating, suspended, dead rats. The only sounds were of her heels clicking on the ground and the scuttling of future unlucky specimens in their cages. As soon as she reached the door leading down to the basement level, the security light on the card reader went from red to green, and the lock disengaged without her so much as touching it.

_ She’s watching me as I go, opening the door for me _ , Mika thought. It was creepy to imagine Karen up there in the semi-darkness, surrounded by video feeds, silently observing her. She moved down the stone steps to the basement level and was buzzed remotely through another door into the storage area, even darker than the main floor. Before her eyes adjusted to the light, though, she heard two sounds.

One was the security door sliding shut behind her and locking, activated by Karen Smithee’s remote control. Considering the room was completely dark, this was more than a little disconcerting. But the second sound was even more alarming - a deep, steady breathing sound from the blackness of the storage area. Mika could see in the dimness that the shelves, records, and disused lab equipment had been shoved to the sides of the room and that something was in the center - some amorphous, unidentifiable shape from which the breathing sound was emanating.

“Karen, turn the fucking lights on!” Mika hissed, mostly to herself. There was a whine as Karen picked up the intercom microphone.

“I’m sorry I had to call you in so late,” the senior researcher said, her voice strangely cheery. “I’ve made quite a breakthrough, you see - desperate times call for desperate measures - and now we have to push it to the next level. I think you’re perfectly suited for it. I had to inject him. It was the only way to prove it works! But don’t worry. He likes you, you see - he told me - and they’re sure to fund us once we show them the results. Any sort of food crisis, instantly solved. Quite a breakthrough! Yes! Mwaahahaha!”

“Karen, what are you talking about!” Mika cried, balling her fists in the darkness. “You sound like a… a crazy person!”  _ Like a mad scientist _ was the phrase she had wanted to use, but cut herself short. And what had Karen meant by the ‘ _ he _ ’ in he likes you? “Who did you inject?”

“Why, Bobby, of course,” Karen’s voice came through, sounding cheery. “They were cutting off funding, so I had to inject Bobby.”

CLICK. The fluorescent overhead lights on the left side of the room flickered on. The ceiling was high, and several levels of storage shelves were placed against each wall, holding records and equipment. There were so many, Mika had to use a stepladder to reach the higher shelves.    
  
“He’s such a good boy,” Karen went on, sounding more and more deranged. CLICK. The lights on the right side went on. Only the center lights remained, and Mika was getting a better view.There was an autopsy table in the center of the room - actually four of them arranged in a cube, pushed end to end and side to side. And on those tables, almost too large to fit on them, was a tarp-covered figure. A figure that appeared to be humanoid… except for the fact that it was far too large to be any sort of human.

Mika cried out. Immediately, she thought she had been put in the same room with some sort of large, wild animal - a fully-grown tiger or steer - but then she saw that the truth was even more strange and terrible. The tarp slipped away to reveal the naked form of Bobby, Karen’s son! He was nude, she saw, because he had grown so rapidly and massively that his clothes had burst to tatters. The puffs and strands of his shorts, underwear, shoes and shirt were scattered around the table. 

“Oh my god!” she cried. “B-Bobby!? Karen, what did you do to your son!?”

“I injected him, as I told you,” Karen’s voice came, crackling. Mika now realized she sounded dangerously insane. The lack of funding had driven her, apparently, completely off the deep end. “Bobby couldn’t wait to grow up. And he’s such a good boy… so I decided to help him become a really, really big boy!”

“You’re crazy!” Mika cried. Instinctively she shrank back against the wall. There was something so  _ uncanny _ about the giant boy in front of her. Despite being absolutely massive - easily more than twice her height - he was sitting on the exam tables as a normal boy would sit on the first step on a staircase, and when he swung his feet over the side, they reached all the way to the floor easily - he still had the proportions of a young boy. Mika’s mind couldn’t process it. Bobby’s eyes focused on her and they were oversized enough that she could see his pupils expand and contract. His eyelashes were the size of toothpicks. She felt unreal, as if she was viewing the movements of some strange, animatronic illusion. 

“Ching chong!” Bobby teased, his mouth drawing up into a smile. His voice had a strange quality to it, still a child’s voice but louder, more forceful, and lowered down an octave. Mika ran back to the door and bashed against it. Her keycard, as Karen had said, was disabled. It wouldn’t unlock. 

She was trapped in the lab with a giant boy. 

She looked between Bobby’s thighs as he sat on the silver exam tables with knees apart. All of his body had grown roughly proportionally, but his penis seemed to be affected most of all. Even in comparison to the rest of him - and she estimated he was twelve to fourteen feet tall and probably weighed half a ton - his sexual organ had enlarged grotesquely. It flopped off the edge of the table and dangled, fat and hairless and dripping with perspiration. His shaft was like a length of water-engorged firehose, and his testicles were the size of soccer balls. As she fixated on the tip, there was a slimy sound as a loose curd of semen spilled from the boy’s tip and slopped onto the ground.

Her breathing had accelerated, and when she inhaled through her nose, the  _ stink _ of that huge, exposed cock hit her like a wall. There was no mistaking it for anything else. The cellular reaction generated both a lot of heat and a lot of other excesses; she honestly wasn’t sure how Bobby could have survived it, since it tended to kill lab rats within hours. His cock had gone into overdrive, and the excess sweat, piss, leaking cum and exfoliated skin was caked all over it. It was absolutely stuffed with nasty clumps of cock cheese! Mika dry heaved and kept her vomit down only with difficulty. Her eyes were watering and her nose was burning from the brutal kiddie cock stench. She imagined that if a man ejaculated into his own foreskin for days and days and just let the cum ferment, never washing his cock and sweating profusely, it wouldn’t even smell this bad.

“Now, you must breed with Bobby,” the voice came over the intercom, after another crackle. “Nothing else will do. The money men, they want to see results. Fatter cows and chickens! We have to show them something.” Then Karen’s voice changed, and she addressed her giant son in a more singsong, cajoling tone: “Come on, Bobby. Time to make a baby with Miss Tam! You remember how to do it? Just like mommy told you!”

Mika had always told herself that if she ever was stuck in a horror-movie sort of situation, she wouldn’t do the same as those dumb bitches on the screen and stand in place, doing prolonged screen, waiting to be stabbed. In the heat of the moment, though, all she could do was open her mouth, put her back to the wall, and scream. It was a high, shrieking sound, and went on for several seconds. Bobby’s face immediately turned to a frown (his increased size made every facial movement seem exaggerated, like watching someone switch faces underwater or in slow motion) and he reached out toward her. This only made Mika scream louder. A hand the size of a computer monitor went palm-open in front of her face and then closed around her head, muffling her. Another seized around her waist. 

Bobby was hunched over as he tormented Mika, when standing totally upright, his head came close to bumping into the ceiling. “We’re gonna make a baby!” he insisted, and Mika felt an enormous pressure on her clothes as he began to tug at them. He imagined what it must feel like having clothing snagged in something that absolutely would not move, like an industrial press. The boy’s strength was immense and his physical dominance over her was complete. Fighting back seemed absolutely ludicrous - he could crush her skull and bones by  _ accident _ , let alone on purpose. Bobby tore her jacket down, then tugged her skirt down and off as easily as someone removing a sheet of toilet roll. Her panties were thus exposed as he hugged her to his chest like a favored doll and turned her around so his hot, wide chest was to her back. She heard him sniff deeply once, then again, and felt the suction of his air intake.

“Your hair smells good!” his voice boomed. It was something he’d said to her before, a clumsy attempt at elementary-school flirting, and a lot less cute when followed by remarks like “your boobs are pretty big too, but not as big as my mom’s” or “you should wear a shorter skirt”. 

“Stop, Bobby!” she found herself babbling. “Stop! Stop! Bobby, no!” She didn’t even know if the enlarged cochlear bones in the boy’s ear allowed him to hear the same range. He reached around her front, still holding her up, and tore off her blouse and bra with a snap and shower of buttons. She cried out. All that was left was her black panties and pantyhose, and she cried out again when she felt a forefinger and thumb, each as thick as a jumbo sausage, slide against her waist and seize at these remaining garments as well. RIP! She moaned out in dismay. This giant boy was stripping her like a bitch and she could do absolutely  _ nothing _ to stop him!

“Mmm, boobs!” the boy breathed, and his voice was distorted by his size it seemed to echo in the room. Mika closed her eyes and cried out again, trying to shock him into letting her go, but he simply clamped his massive palm over her face again and muffled her near-completely. It was no surprise Bobby had a fixation on tits considering his own mother’s massive chest measurement, and Mika being very well-endowed herself now seemed to draw his attention. He spun her around again and lifted her, and Mika groaned with disgust as she felt something very wet and very warm envelop her entire left breast - Bobby had opened his mouth and taken almost the entire protruding double-D sphere inside! 

“Auggh!” she wailed, miserably. The slickness, the heat… and the suction! He was sucking her breast powerfully, so much that Mika thought her nipple might pop off. His hands ere encircling her waist like a vise. “Stooooooooop!” she wailed, but then he took another fat suck and she threw back her head and clenched her teeth. She had never felt so physically dominated. This was like the overwhelming kisses of an amorous beau, times a thousand. Her entire, sensitive breast was being sucked, and then she felt the pressure of his tongue, unable to recognize it at first, it was so alien and large. It  _ pummeled _ her tit, pressing into her nipple, dragging across her flesh - squirming and circling and licking. He didn’t just circle her nipple in his oral explorations, he circled her whole breast, running his tongue over her breastbone, around the side, through her underboob and then her cleavage, clockwise and counter-clockwise. 

He moved from one breast to the other, slurping wetly at one - the amount of hot, sticky saliva produced being proportional to his expanded size - and then moving to the other. Mika felt as though she was being mauled by some huge, uncaged animal. He was having his way with her body as he pleased, and her breasts, which she had always taken pains to present as modestly as possible, were being  _ sucked _ and  _ slurped _ and  _ licked _ , bouncing around on her chest as they were jostled by his powerful tongue! Soon, the perfectly-formed orbs of flesh were absolutely soaked in spit, foaming with a bubbly sheen. Mika felt completely defiled. Her big, Asian tits had been feasted on by a young, Caucasian boy, as much as he liked, for as long as he liked… and there was nothing she could do about it.

One long lick of his tongue traveled up between her boobs and then over her slender neck and her face, slathering it in spit; she moaned and tried to turn her head… but when Bobby’s hand moved up higher she felt the pressure of his grip and stopped struggling entirely. He was just so big, so strong! Not from bulk - he still had the rough proportions of a ten-year-old, with narrow shoulders and a lack of adult muscle on his frame - but from pure size. She knew that, if she got him angry, he might break her like a doll.

He licked her face again, and again, the licks growing wetter and wetter, as her arms hung at her sides and she moaned helplessly through tight-sealed lips. Her face was a bubbling mask of sloppy spit. Mika had a lovely, tan complexion and perfect skin, and this served as a canvas for a huge mask of degrading expectorate. She inhaled and the slime went into her nostrils. She could smell children’s breakfast cereal and candy bars along with the dick stench wafting from down below, and moaned out another cry of disgust. 

“S-stop,” she gurgled, weakly. “Bobby-”

He mashed his face into hers, the difference in sizes making it an unnatural pairing. A child’s approximation of a soulful, intimate kiss. His tongue plunged against her lips, too thick and meaty to slide completely inside but able to insert the tip. She choked on his tongue. Saliva poured down her throat - she could feel the pure, hot, bubbly slime sliding down into her gullet by the mouthful. Her legs twitched and her fists clenched as she was held tight. It was an invading, defiling, penetrating kiss that she had no power to resist. The way a ten-year-old might practice kissing his pillow, or a doll, or a picture in a magazine, she was simply being used to fulfill whatever experimental desires he had.

“Ulk! Urrrrgh...nnnngh!” she gurgled. Her throat chugged, expanded, contracted with the saliva flowing down it. Her belly roiled with it. Finally, after several minutes of tongue-fucking her throat, Bobby pulled away, leaving her face a spit-soaked mess, and then lifted her as easily as a man might lift his three-year-old niece, placing her on the conglomeration of four stainless steel examination tables, flat on her back. She burped up saliva and retched, and a big spit bubble blew up in front of her mouth and popped.

That was when she felt his huge fingers exploring her inner thighs. “No!” she moaned, and the word was muffled and died inside another spit bubble gurgling up from her saliva-stuffed stomach. But Bobby wasn’t about to listen. Even at normal size he had treated her with absolutely no respect; seeing her as a curiosity who was of different ethnicity than his own and open to every sort of probing action and question. Now she was totally at the mercy of a horny, giant boy who saw her Asian body as nothing more than a playground! 

He loomed over her, one hand holding her thigh like a chicken drumstick, and leaned in to swipe his tongue wetly over her face again. Then, he trailed his tongue down, between her breasts, over her quivering belly, until the tip was poised at the puffy lips of her pussy. This time, she did try to instinctively close her thighs - but Bobby took one in each hand and scissored them open effortlessly. She cried out as she was overpowered - there really was no comparison between their strength - and then felt that hot, huge, pulsing mouth muscle press and flatten against her pussy lips.

Mika cried out. It was like nothing she had ever felt, a wet, alien, invading feeling. Bobby’s huge tongue mashed the soft flesh of her mons and dragged over her outer labia. She felt fleshy bumps grinding on her clit, an immense heat and pressure vibrating and pulsing against her most intimate places. She reached down out of pure instinct and grabbed two fistfuls of the boy’s hair, which had also grown enough to be proportional to the rest of him. She heard the wet slurping of his mouth and felt that huge, unstoppable tongue plundering her slit!

“Nnnnauuuuuuugghah!” she groaned, and her back arched as she threw back her head, her chest outthrust. The degrading, invading slit-pummeling tongue-job was making her body react, totally unbidden. Her nerve endings sizzled under the mortar-and-pestle grinding of that bumpy, wet, sizzling tongue. The soft curve of her pussy mound was being flattened like dough, mashed, smeared all over her pubic bone! This  _ ten-year-old kid _ was making a meal out of her Asian pussy with that huge, wet tongue… and yet, it felt… felt…

_ No, I can’t _ , Mika thought, desperately.  _ I won’t feel this way! Something like this could never make me feel this way. I won’t cum from being tongue-raped by a little kid! _

She bit her lip and resisted all she could. But Bobby was relentless and forceful, and one minute of cunt-mashing turned into five. Mika was moaning, covered in sweat, panting deliriously. When he pressed his tongue harder and flattened it forcefully against her pussy, wiggling it around, she could take no more. Her legs tensed and her thick, round ass rose off of the metal tables and up against Bobby’s tongueflesh. She felt her reproductive organs tense and shiver, and the most humiliating, dehumanizing orgasm of her life absolutely ripped through her helpless body. She looked like she was having a seizure as her brutalized, tongue-blasted clit hummed and crackled with pleasure, against her most desperate wishes. She seethed her pleasure through clenched teeth, a mix of weeping and growling.

When Bobby pulled away at last, she was left quivering on the steel. Her thighs were trembling. Her pussy was slathered with spit and her own traitorous juices. In spite of the utter humiliation she was absolutely soaking wet! Bobby reached down with his hand and prodded a finger at her entrance, drawing new gasps. “No!” she moaned, shaking her head in a gesture of negation, denying both the act and the feelings buzzing in her body. “No, no!”

“You’re all wet down here,” Bobby said, his voice still with that strange echo, a child’s affection generated by a diaphragm now four or five times larger. “Do you know what a gang rape is? That’s what I’m gonna do. But all by myself!” He held up his hand and flexed the ghoulishly large fingers, turning his palm from and back in front of his dark brown eyes. “I’m gonna give all my fingers a turn, startin’ smallest to biggest.”

Mika’s eyes went wide and she cried out as she was digitally penetrated. She had never taken anything so big, and not only was this larger than the cock of any man she’d been with, but her pussy was embarrassingly wet, easing the passage more than had ever been the case with the infrequent lovers she’d taken. She had not had many, despite her large breasts and rear, preferring to concentrate on her career. Now, whatever plans she’d had for her most sacred of places were being dashed, forcefully overridden, by the pinky finger of a pre-teen giant! Even the pinky was as thick as a soda can, and she felt every bit of it being shoved inside. Besides being larger, it was also very different from a penis - more agile, jointed and able to bend. Bobby became fixated on the area of her pussy as he pushed as far as he could go and poked around. His nails were trimmed - an important saving grace - but she could still feel him exploring her without regard for her dignity, with the indulgent, gleeful brattiness of a child who knows no sexual boundaries.

“It’s real wet and hot inside!” Bobby exclaimed, then, amazingly, uttered an echoing giggle to him. “This little piggy went to market…”

“Unnnnnnnnnnngh!” Mika groaned, and the wind was knocked out of her as his nine-inch, soda-can-thick pinky was replaced by his even thicker, eleven-inch ring finger. He drove it in and up, wiggled it a bit, took a few strokes, and removed it while continuing his nursery rhyme.

“This little piggy stayed home,” Bobby went on. Mika’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was impaled by his longest finger, the middle. She had a small bulge in her midsection from the depth of the penetration, almost hanging off the digit as it dug in and up and smooshed her womb up in her abdomen. She shivered all over and quaked to another degrading, soul-snuffing orgasm. She was nothing more than a finger-fuck toy for a giant little kid. Totally physically overpowered and at his mercy. Her body was his plaything. Though her only wish was to maintain a scientist’s dignity, her soaked Asian pussy was  _ creaming _ all over him and she was cumming like a slut sow while he laughed. She was cumming hard from her own kid-inflicted rape than she ever had otherwise. It was a perfect allegory for the way white males had treated her for her entire career… as nothing but an Oriental sex bitch!

“This little piggy had Chinese food!” Bobby’s index finger was more agile and thrust the most quickly, keeping her degrading climax going with agile thrusts. The boy sped up as fast as his new, enlarged body could go, fingerbanging her with porn-star speed, his arm becoming a blur. Mika’s body jiggled with the impact and her lubrication sprayed out as he fingerblasted for minutes on end. She began to lose count of the helpless, brain-sapping orgasms, but was brought back to some semblance of thought when he flipped her over and placed her into a doggystyle position with her legs lewdly spread and her pussy facing him. Splayed and vulnerable, she felt so much like the rat specimens she sometimes dissected on that very table.

“This little piggy ran  _ wee wee wee _ , all the way home!” She saw that he was holding out his thumb and measuring it for insertion. It was thicker by a further 50% than his already-girthy fingers. 

“N-no! Please, Bobby! It’s… it’s too big!” she begged him, hating the helplessness of her own voice. But what could she do? If the boy wanted, he could tear her head from her shoulders. All she could do was try to convince him, verbally, to go easy. However, knowing Bobby’s uncaring attitude, it seemed a hopeless cause. “Please let me go!”

“Mom says I gotta loosen you up if we’re gonna make a baby, so shut up!” Bobby cried, and as if to drive the point home, he reached his opposite hand out to palm her head as easily as he might hold an egg. He turned his thumb sideways and pressed it against her sopping, puffy sex. But when he pushed further in, it only succeeded in pressing her forward on the table. “Come on, use your hips! You gotta press down on it!” he cried, in frustration. “Stupid ching-chong! Do it or I’ll squeeze you until you can’t breathe!”

His hand moved from her head to her waist and held her in place. He began to drag her hips back against his thumb, showing the motion he wanted her to imitate. Mika moaned out and wept with humiliation. She wanted him to fuck it. This giant boy, overpowering her completely and making her into his complete bitch, was ordering her to drop her hips and dick-ride that thumb like it was a porn film. A tear fell from her eye, lost among the saliva on her face, as she felt her dignity hit absolute zero. She was going to do it, she knew. Her fear, and the utter defeat she felt at being made to cum repeatedly in such a humiliating way, had reduced her to a state in which she would do anything to survive, anything the boy asked.

She dropped her hips and felt the tapered end of his thumb press against her sopping sex slit. It was aching for something to fill it, and there was a meaty sound of flesh mopping flesh as she pressed down and back against Bobby’s thumb and felt the enormous girth splay her cunt flaps and then slide inside, reshaping her clinging, splasming vaginal walls with a thickness beyond any she’d taken yet. Gangbanged by a kid’s eager fingers, working her sopping cunt up and down his thumb like a whore, she could hear her body eagerly accepting him even as her mind screamed denial. Slllch. Slllch. Slllk. That meaty sound of her pussy clinging to his digit as she followed his lead.

“Hahaha, it fits!” Bobby giggled. “You like it, huh?” He sounded like a boy talking to a pet - an insect in a jar, perhaps - making up scenarios in his head. Mika whimpered her denial. Of course she couldn’t enjoy having her pussy plowed by something so large and humiliating… he was forcing her to do it, forcing her to twerk and mash her pussy on his thumb like a stupid slut! But whatever the reason, she didn’t shop shaking her hips. Her ass started to clap, and her wetness began to splatter all over Bobby’s enormous hand with every downstroke. She could feel the eager breath coming from his mouth as she looked closely, and knew he was seeing every detail of her defiling herself… creaming herself all over his huge, pussy-stretching thumb. She cried out with another orgasm - her third - half ecstasy and half sob of defeat.

He did not stop with one hand. Bobby moved on to the other reciting the famous rhyme about piggies going to market, making her take his fingers from all angles, sometimes forcing her to swing her wide hips back into him, sometimes holding her down and penetrating her with lightning-fast fingerbanging. He didn’t stop until the entire gang of fingers had raped her thoroughly, leaving her flat on her back, totally naked, on the stainless steel table, where so many rats had been peeled apart and met their end in the name of science.

Mika also felt peeled apart. She heard Karen on the intercom, her voice buzzing with glee about what a  _ good boy _ Bobby was, and about how much Mika had enjoyed her own gang rape. “Now you must prepare her, Bobby.” Karen said, sounding progressively more and more unhinged as the sordid scene went on. The woman’s mind had completely snapped, it seemed, and she was obsessed with seeing Bobby breed and ‘prove’ that the cellular effects would be retained across generations of livestock. “Come on, Bobby - like I showed you. The needles.”

Mika, exhausted, laid back in a daze as she heard Bobby rummaging around. Escape was impossible, and fighting back seemed impossible too, against a giant, energetic boy who was probably four or five times her body weight. Even if she could take the heel of her shoe and find an opening to jam it into Bobby’s eye or another sensitive spot… she would still be trapped in the room. And the consequences of attacking Bobby without killing him seemed too terrible to contemplate. But there were other outcomes that seemed just as terrible. She had seen his penis… it was absolutely enormous. Larger than his thumb and much longer - a true pussy destroyer. To be bred by such a beast…

“I found ‘em!” Bobby crowed, and Mika heard a clatter and turned her head to the side to see Bobby with a fistful of large syringes, larger than any they’d ever used to inject rats. Each was tipped with a long needle, and even though they were big, they looked like toys in his large hands. Mika felt the greatest burst of fear yet, enough to get here moving, but Bobby was on her before she could even turn her body, pinning her arms up above her head with one hand holding both wrists. She kicked her legs, but it was futile. He slid onto the table, looming enormous, and immobilized her completely. “Now I gotta remember where to put ‘em!”

“No!” Mika croaked, but he paid her no heed, instead looking over her chest and moving his enormous hand down to isolate one breast between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the flesh up into a mound. He took one of the syringes - filled with a strange red formulation of the cellular trigger experiment - and held the needle up to the exact point of her erect, quivering, porous nipple. “Nooooooooooo!”

Her struggle was to no avail. Bobby pressed the needle in and injected her, forcing the entire load of strange, bubbling liquid into her sensitive breast as her nipple screamed with the fire of the injection. She felt an immediate burning sensation in her breast tissue and milk ducts as the concoction was forced into every recess, saturating her. She shrieked with pain and arched her back again, but Bobby held her fast, bringing up a second syringe and administering it in the same way, to her opposite breast. Mika felt the liquid enter her a second time, felt the burning, the swelling sensation. She did not know how it would affect her, what the dosage was, or if it was the same formulation that Bobby had been given. She felt it invading her, saturating her, making her tissues feel throbbing and wet and heavy and rushing with liquid weight.

“Unnnnnnnnnnagh!” she groaned, upthrusting her chest. Her breasts did not show any outward signs of damage, but they felt like they were going to explode. Mika’s breathing picked up and she started to gasp and hyperventilate, making her double-D’s jiggle. Her livid hands scrambled for purchase on the metal table. After a moment, she clenched her teeth as she felt a biological reaction shoot through her. Something was happening - something bad! She had never felt anything like it. There was tremendous heat, tremendous pressure… and her breasts were growing. She heard a noise like a huge fistful of rubber bands being pulled to breaking and realized it was her own skin. She was sweating profusely from the heat of her own body, the energy being catalyzed in her own tissues… and when she blinked her eyes open and looked up and out, she saw her own chest not as the large-but-sensible double-D knocker they had always been, but a pair of absolutely humiliating, beach-ball sized milk tanks that flopped off her body to either side and rested on the table!

“Nooooo!” she groaned, utterly humiliated, her chest aspirating pathetically. “No, no!”

“Your tits are real big now!” Bobby assessed, with a child’s mastery of the obvious. “You look like a real stupid whore! But I like ‘em a lot better this way!” He reached out and clutched one enormous fuck-jugg, palming it. It fit into his hand much better now, it was as oversized as he was. He rolled the flesh in his palm and grinned at the softness and the way Mika moaned at his touch. Her new, inflated tits were astonishingly sensitive. The nipples, which had stretched out to a fitting size as well, were tingling intensely, and Bobby lowered his head and started to suck them while squeezing the opposite breast, slurping her nipple, making sport of the humiliating, pumpkin-sized mass of flesh. Mika was utterly horrified to find her body responding even more acutely to his attentions. Her breasts were  _ on fire _ with the need to be sucked, like a fuse had been lit inside. Her pussy was even wetter than before! Much to her disgust she couldn’t even bring herself to yell no again, she needed the suckling, slurping, pinching relief so badly.

Alas, it didn’t go on for as long as she wanted, or needed. Bobby still had several syringes to go, and at his mother’s request, was going to administer them. Mika, now even more immobile than before under the twin mountain range of her own tits, groaned in defiance as he poised one needle over her pussy and took aim at the quivering, hooded pea of her clit. Even though struggle seemed useless, she couldn’t help but squirm when she realized where Bobby was aiming. To have a needle pierce her most sensitive spot - to be injected with that burning, transforming liquid in such a place - she couldn’t fathom what it would feel like! 

Bobby withstood her squirming and held her still as a stone. Showing more attention to detail than he ever had as a normal-sized child, he pressed the needle in. Mika shrieked. Her huge, beached-whale funbags jiggled on the metal table. The pain and pressure were too much! Boby smiled with satisfaction as he pumped the entire syringe straight into her hooded sex nub and the tissues beyond. He pinned her legs up and followed with the last syringe, this time into the sensitive ring of her anus. 

It was sensory overload. Mika lost all control and went into convulsions as the burning liquid rampaged in her reproductive organs and erogenous zones. The burning gave way to pressure and that horrible feeling of stretching; she could feel herself changing, growing, in ways that were utterly degrading. Her clitoris enlarged to a protrusion that was as large as both her thumbs put side by side, burning with need. She could feel her guts churning as her vaginal canal loosened, her ovaries enlarged, her womb stretched. Her anus puffed humiliatingly until it was raised and inflated like a donut, the nerve-endings dense and rich and ultra-sensitive. She writhed on the table for many minutes, bathing in her own sweat and making in articulate wailing noises, not knowing when it would stop, not knowing what physical indignity would be perpetrated on her next.

Mika did not know how long that Bobby simply watched her write and change, not interfering. She could dimly hear Karen on the intercom, cackling, saying that yes, her Asian body was finally suitable to service her son, that she would be a suitable breeder. The changes seemed to slow down and even cease after five minutes or so, but she felt exhausted, and was afraid to look at their extent. Her big, fat beach ball tits were so heavy it was hard to sit up, and her entire genital area felt alien and strange. Her clit was positively throbbing, even the slightest hint of Bobby’s breath, blowing on it from several feet away, caused her to shudder with pleasure.

_ I’m… I’m ruined _ , she thought.  _ I’m a gang-raped, inflated Asian fuckdoll. My tits make me look like a stupid whore… my clit and asshole are fucked up… I’m a white kid’s rape toy. A ten year old’s ching-chong jizzrag _ . She let her muscles relax and slumped on the table in utter defeat and self-loathing. Bobby walked around the table and stood near her head, looking down at her near-catatonic face, crossing his arms. She nearly retched at the stink of his half-hard, sweaty penis as he flopped in on the table next to her mouth.

“Oh, that just won’t do!” crackled a voice over the intercom. Karen Smithee, her sanity getting more shaky seemingly by the moment. “Bobby can’t breed properly if his cock is all filthy from the growth process! The cellular reaction caused him to produce a huge amount of smegma! Quickly! Clean my son’s massive cock! Use that Asian mouth of yours to suck out all of his smelly, built-up dick cheese!”

Mika made a retching noise as Bobby dropped his sweaty balls right on her face, mopping her features in a mask of perspiration-oiled skin. They stank so bad! The eye-watering stench of dick filth and boy musk was short circuiting her brain! Utterly helpless and resigned to her face, she slid her tongue out of her mouth and started swabbing his loose, steamy ballsack with her tongue, slurping and slobbering on it. Though it was giant-sized, it was still smooth and hairless as befitting his age. Mika could actually  _ feel _ his big, heavy nuts churning inside as she pressed her tongue down, producing more semen. Her tongue swabbed up big, glistening sweat droplets the size of coins. She was nothing but an Asian ball-cleaning bitch, a total joke. She sniffed his veil-like scrotal skin, drawing the membrane flush against her nose, and took huge mouthfuls of it, sucking it like a baby with a pacifier, making humiliating noises while her almond-shaped eyes went unfocused and the boy’s cock stink sizzled in her brain.

Then, Bobby lifted his balls off and lowered his fat, dangling, hairless kid meat down instead. His foreskin extended slightly past his cocktip and was completely stuffed with whitish-yellow cock cheese. Bobby mashed his tip against her nose and Mika felt excess smegma get extruded by the pressure and slide straight up her nostrils. Her eyes rolled back in her head even further. It was the nastiest, most degrading stench she could have ever imagined. “Nnngh… it stiiiiinks…” she moaned, and her injected, modified body seemed to somehow respond to the overwhelming male boystink, as if it signified a forthcoming reproductive frenzy. “Like… backed-up… rotten cum!” She squeezed her thighs together and felt her enormous pancake nipples throb on the topside of her inflated fuck-juggs. Bobby mashed his prick into her mouth next, and she reached up and actually grabbed the steaming, sweaty fuck sausage, totally resigned to being the most disgusting, cock-cleaning Asian fuck-toilet to ever sexually service a young boy. She milked his shaft down and slid her tongue into his foreskin, collecting as much of the chunky dick filth as she could, piling it up in gooey white drifts on her tongue before hauling it back in and chewing, combining it with her saliva to form a jelly-like formulation of cum, piss and sweat that she swallowed by the mouthful.

Bobby’s cock was so filthy that she had to completely fill her mouth three times before his peeled-back foreskin was showing no signs of filth and his blushing pink shaft could be seen in all its unnatural enormity. By the end, she felt like nothing but a garbage can, a toilet for an underage white kid to dump his cock filth into. Much as the experiment was rewiring her body, her mind was being forced into acceptance of her circumstances, and any pride she might have had as an Asian woman or as a scientist was being snuffed out violently with each degrading, taboo act.

“You’re real good at cleaning my cock!” Bobby said. “From now on, you can do that every day!” Mika let out a whimper. She was actually trembling weakly - she felt infected by the nose-burning stink. Bobby took hold of her prone body and flipped her over, turning her so her head was facing away from his penis and she was looking down at the table. It would have been difficult for her to do herself, her tits were so massive, but the boy did it effortlessly, by virtue of his giant size. Not for the first time, Mika felt like a helpless doll, even more so now that her new, modified body seemed strange and alien to her. Bobby laid her on her front as best he could - her huge tits bulged out to either side in big disc shapes as she lay with her cheek to the steel.    
  
_ My big fat bimbo tits are so huge you can see most of them even from behind _ , Mika thought, despairingly.  _ And my asshole feels as loose and puffy as a bagel. I’m totally ruined… just a raped piece of shit! _

It was a good thing too, that Mika’s asshole had been so transformed - for it was the first orifice to feel the wrath of Bobby’s insertion. She knew it was coming because of the update over the intercom: “No, Bobby! Not that hole! Bobby, didn’t I explain to you how breeding works!” Mika moaned out again as she felt Bobby’s weight rattle the table and sensed his shadow looming over her. His massive boy-prong pressed against her shapely butt-cheeks and spread them. She estimated that Bobby’s penis was more than two feet long and as thick as her leg at the knee. 

_ It’s over _ , she thought, with something like relief.  _ Something that size will totally destroy my ass. I’ll die _ .

Karen’s voice droned on: “Bobby! Stop that this instant! The experiment dictates-” but the boy wasn’t listening. He squatted over her like an animal and dug his long, smooth, hard penis into her bowels with what seemed like an impossible thrust. It would have destroyed the anus of a normal woman, but Mika had been injected - and her humiliatingly puffy, loose anus was very accomodating to Bobby’s size. She cried out - shrieked, really - and felt his root burrowing inside of her. She expected to feel pain - and there was some - but there was no vital rupturing of organs or tearing sensation. Just a feeling of immense pressure, of her insides being displaced. What had happened was clear - her bowels, her asshole, all of the many tracts and orifices and cock destinations of her body had grown. Her insides were now suited to handling a boy like Bobby. She felt her belly-button bulge out and press against the steel table as the boy’s enormous fuck meet dug into her guts and made her abdomen spike out in a prong shape. Her neck unfurled, her eyes rolled, and she drooled.

“Uwaaaaaauuughgh…” It was not a human sound. She croaked and moaned and gurgled during the increasingly swift and deep strokes of her ass-rape, but not once did Mika Tam make a sound that an intelligent human might make. Her asspipe squelched and sputtered, expanding to take the inhumanly large cock, and with each withdrawal of his prong, her humiliating, swollen anal ring sucked and services his shaft as if dedicated to the task. “Nnngh! Nnnwaaagh! Nllllnng!” Syrupy grunts were forced from her mouth as her round buttocks bashed against the boy’s thighs and her belly was punched and pummeled from inside, her modified body absorbing Bobby’s dehumanizing, conquering ass-fuck with traitorous aplomb. She would have prefered to die - at least it would have meant she was still Mika Tam, a veteran scientist and researcher.

Now, she was just an  _ ass bitch _ . A kid-fucking Asian ass-whore with a wet, sloppy, dick-milking shithole and a gut full of rapemeat. Bobby seethed his breaths out with each belly-stretching stroke, and she seethed in turn as he breath was forced out, convulsing pathetically as an orgasm - the strongest one yet - ripped through her. Her erogenous zones were no longer graceful prizes to be won by a special partner - they were sloppy, expanded, dick-milking sprawls of bowels and intestine that betrayed her by driving her to a soul-ripping cum quake. She came twice, three times. Four. Bobby didn’t let up. He raped her ass with a child’s boundless energy, five minutes became then, then fifteen, before he finally seemed to be at his limit. Mika’s barely-moving body was sliding and smearing on the table by then on a cushion of her own massive breasts.

“I’m gonna… gonna… shoot it!” Bobby cried, and in spite of his mother’s intercom warnings about wrong holes and wasting his thickest and most viable sperm, proceeded to hilt himself in Mika’s blasted asshole. A post-like protrusion bulged from her swollen belly and she floundered and twitched like a just-caught fish, her eyes rolling back and jittering in their sockets. The sound of semen blasting into her guts - SPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRTTT! - was long and sordid, and then repeated itself as her belly changed from a dick-shaped bulge to a cum-inflated pregnant roundness. Thus in addition to being buoyed on the table by her degrading tit-tanks, she was pushed upward by her whorish, nasty cum gut.

“You stupid Asian bitch!” Karen buzzed over the intercom. “Your huge slutty bottom has tempted Bobby into wasting his seeds! Well, you’d better not waste a drop! That rich, ultra-virile load will nourish you well for the forthcoming breeding! Take every drop of my son’s cum! Take every one of my little boy’s big, fat swimmers in your raped, worthless Oriental asshole!” Now she sounded both crazed and aroused.

Bobby backed off for only a moment to catch his breath, withdrawing his cock at last and leaving her ass gaping a moment before the puffy donut of her anus squelched closed, leaking a constant stream of thick semen down over her pussy and to the stainless steel table. He turned her over, a woman swimming in her own huge breasts and massive sperm belly. Mika burped lewdly as her eyes fluttered and sperm poured out of her mouth. She placed her hands over her spherical, bulging midsection while the other two huge hemispheres, her breasts, poured off her chest to either side and mounded on the table. Her asshole degradingly sputtered out the massive creampie.

“Come on Bobby!” Karen ordered over the intercom. “Use the proper hole this time, and fertilize her before her body gives out!” Mika let out a weak moan. She was too weak to move from all of the humiliating, dignity-defiling orgasms that had been coaxed from her altered form in the prior hour. Bobby pulled her to the edge of the table like a sack of meat. Her belly, slowly shrinking as more cum drained from her asshole, jiggled along with her tits. She had achieved a totally different kind of allure from her previous business-like, glasses-wearing professional appearance. Now, with her huge tits, cum-filled belly, and jutting, enormous clit, she was like an asian fertility idol from some distant eastern shore.

When Bobby lined up his cocktip with her slit, she was humiliated but not surprised to feel her labia to be loose and inviting for him. Beneath her jutting clit, which was so big she could almost reach down and jerk it off, her puffy, swollen slit was expanding to accept his size. When he pushed forward she felt, and heard, her vaginal canal stretch to accommodate every girthy inch of his smooth shaft. “Nooooo…” she groaned, but there was no force behind it. She felt her body betray her as it shifted and bent and reshaped to accept more than two full feet of monstrously thick cock. 

Once he was fully inside, Bobby let go of her hips and raised his stance. Looking down between her breasts, Mika could see she was impaled. Bobby’s cock was shoved as deep into her body as it could go. She was hanging on it like a living fleshlight, which the boy seemed to find devilishly amusing. He flexed his cock and she bobbed up and off the table. He rose to a full standing position and she came up with him. His shaft was stuffing her cunt and her womb was wrapped tightly around his throbbing cockhead. She could feel every pulse of his blood, every flex of his piss-pipe. Her limbs hung down helplessly and flopped with her as Bobby made his cock go up and down, and she with it. He was rock hard - harder than his huge meat had ever been up to that point, and so even her weight couldn’t stop his prong from raising to his smooth chest like a drawbridge and leaving her stuck there.

Bobby began to walk around experimentally, and with each bounding step, she flopped and dangled on his prong. It would have killed any normal woman, but the concoction had done its work, and her insides were loose, stretchy, enlarged. Mika realized she was going to be nothing more than this brutal, racist, bratty boy’s fleshlight for the rest of time. She could feel the spurts of semen spraying into her womb as he walked. His breeding would not be a quick, one-time act, but a way of life. His overproductive testicles would pump semen into her blasted womb and stretched-open oviducts constantly; any egg she produced would instantly be raped by his oversized, wriggling swimmers into a viable pregnancy.

He raised his hips and she felt a blast of chunky, thick semen erupt into her womb with a gurgling sound. Mika came helplessly, the ultimate destination of her defilement… squirting like a sow all over Bobby monsterous, hairless boy-balls, painting the instrument of her rape with her juices. She squirted and again and again, her back arching, as she was impaled on his cock with loads constantly spraying into her womb. She was absolutely certain she was going to get pregnant - though she had no scientific basis to think so. She could simply feel herself kindling, becoming an incubation chamber for a bratty, enormous ten-year-old.

He opened his mouth and looked down at her, smiling. Then her let an enormous amount of spit fall from his lips and directly onto her face. She did not blink or flinch, she was past it. She let his spit rape her face and her open eyeballs just as his monsterous cock was raping her cunt. She mindlessly drank it, knowing that she would spend the rest of her life birthing the huge boy’s kids, drinking his cum and saliva, servicing his cock, eating his dick cheese. 

Thinking would only be painful. The orgasms would be her only respite in this new life. And so Mika threw her head back, opened her mouth, and cried out in unrestrained ecstasy for the first time that night.

From that moment forward, she didn’t want to remember. She never wanted the orgasms to stop.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**   
  
Nine months later, Dr. Karen Smithee watched on the video monitors as Mika Tam gave birth and reflected on what had happened. She had easily been able to apply the learning from Bobby’s growth to the rats, and used the enormous rodents to show the money men that her project had merit after all. Now, they were throwing millions and million in venture capital her way. 

She was no longer the Karen Smithee she had been on that fateful night nine months earlier. 

Because of injections of her own growth formula, the brown-haired MILF was exploding with voluptuous size in every direction. Her tits were as large as prized-willing pumpkins and the nipples, which she had injected directly as often as she dared, were as long as cocks. She took great pleasure in jerking and masturbating her milk-spraying, ejaculating nipples several times each day, using her newfound dairy production to feed her son. Her lips were blown up like an innertube and her clit was massive. Her buttocks were wide, jiggling globes that rubbed and clapped when she so much as walked. Because of all these changes, she had gotten more and more immobile, relying on Bobby to do her heavy lifting.

Karen found that the goal of bigger chickens and cows for the meat industry was no longer very interesting to her. She was fascinated by the effect on humans… and on the continued progress of her son. 

She home-schooled Bobby as best she could, keeping him secreted in the lab and even hiring contractors to build an extra playroom. She made sure all his needs were taken care of, which included keeping Mika Tam in custody to handle Bobby’s sexual urges. After weeks and weeks of nonstop rape, the Asian assistant’s mind had twisted to accept her role as the boy’s sex toilet and birthing bitch, and the first baby, spurred by the advanced growth formulas, had come much sooner than expected. After only three months (the pace accelerated by the effects of the cellular trigger) Mika had given birth to a beautiful one-hundred and ten pound baby boy - Karen’s first grandchild. The births had come like clockwork every three months since, and Karen saw to the care and raising of Bobby’s male offspring - and their enormous penises - herself.   
  
The first child, who she had named Michael, had been born with a penis that was over a foot long and as thick as both her arms put together. Now, as she watched Mika groan in stirrups on the monitor, looking five years pregnant with a belly so massive it nearly obscured all over parts of her body, Karen was squatting over her grandson and dropping her wet, needy cunt on Michaels’ enormous, erect toddler cock. Though only six months old, Michael’s body was closer in age to that of a three or four-year-old - except much larger. He was already taller than most men. After that had come Eric, and now, Mika was expecting twins, who Karen planned to name Timmy and Tommy.

“Oh, yes… give… birth to my son’s… perfect… children… you sow!” Karen groaned over the intercom, watching Mika convulse. Bobby, now over a foot taller than before, jerked his massive penis off into Mika’s face as her water broke and two massive, hundred-pound babies slid with surprising ease out of her well-stretched, repeatedly-injected cunt, splashing down into a pool of gentle water below, trailing their thick umbilical cords behind them. Mika orgasmed like a whore as the enormous infants stretched her cunt open, as she always did, and the sight drove Karen to orgasm as well as she jerked off her long, heavy nipples and dropped her pussy down on Michael’s spewing, erupting toddler prong. She planned to get pregnant herself, if she could. Never mind what it would mean for the meat industry if newborn males and females could be made to reproduce only months after birth… imagine what it would mean for the human race.

She did not know what the future held… but she knew that her Bobby’s destiny would be a great one. He would have hundreds of children… and that Asian birthing hog, Mika Tam, would spread her legs and drop every one of them.


End file.
